


My Morals Got Me On My Knees

by nealanderthal



Series: Uni-Verse [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nealanderthal/pseuds/nealanderthal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Welcome back, Mr. Neal,” the professor speaks once everyone has settled back down.</p><p>James smirks, his tongue sliding over his bottom lip slowly. “Professor Martin.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Morals Got Me On My Knees

**Author's Note:**

> I completely blame Alyssa and Jenelle for this because I would never be aware that I needed Professor Pauly and Bad Boy Nealer without them. And so this happened.

The first day of a new semester is always a drag. Professors either spent the entire time going over the syllabus or starting off class immediately, scolding any student who was not prepared for the mountain of notes thrown at them in the first few moments. 

James is all too aware of the inner workings of the university. After nearly four years he knows each and every professor in his major and just how they tend to start off their classes. He knows how to get by with nothing more than a notebook and a pen. And he sure as hell knows exactly which professors are up for dishing out enough extra credit to raise a failing grade to an A. There is one in particular James knows very well.

The lecture hall is already packed when James walks in five minutes late. His backpack is slung over his shoulder and his jeans just barely hang onto his hips. The shirt he wears – one that took him ten minutes that morning to decide was even worth it for an 8am class- is tight across his chest and biceps. The look is strategically planned for this specific class.

His interest in this class has fuck all to do with 20th Century Lit, but instead in the blonde man who stands at the front of the classroom eying up James through crystal blue eyes. He looks more amused than anything as he and the entire class watches as James saunters down through the rows of seats to the front of the classroom. 

“Get up,” he orders to a particularly skittish boy who sits in the desk directly in front of the professor. The boy nods and practically trips over himself as he moves to a different seat. James smirks to himself as he sits down and flings his backpack on the ground. Senior superiority. He is going to use that every god damned day if he can.

“Welcome back, Mr. Neal,” the professor speaks once everyone has settled back down.

James smirks, his tongue sliding over his bottom lip slowly. “Professor Martin.”

The clear advancement causes the professor to flush a near bright red. He turns towards a stack of papers on his desk to compose himself. “As I was saying before I was interrupted, this class is a one hundred level course to prepare you for higher level English courses…” And that is when James zones out completely. He is, after all, only taking the class for one reason.

It only takes a half hour of the hour and fifteen minute class for Professor Martin to go over the syllabus. It is nothing that the students haven’t heard before. The curriculum, what they need for the course, grading procedures, and class rules –which include the use of no cell phones which has all of the students groaning. James barely pays attention and instead uses his time to watch the way Professor Martin’s ass moves in the pair of tight, navy blue slacks he is wearing. Professor Martin never looks his way, focusing everywhere else that is not James leaning back in his chair, legs splayed out underneath of the desk.

By the end of Professor Martin’s lecture the students are broken into two groups, those too overwhelmed by their first class of the semester and those who couldn’t care less. James is in a group all of his own. He doesn’t need this class. His English gen ed. courses were finished three years ago. James just plans to dick around all class, see if he can get Professor Martin to just look at him.

“James, can I talk to you for a moment?” Professor Martin asks as the students collect their things and leave the classroom. The door shuts when the last of them is gone.

“Oh, first name, am I in trouble, Professor?” James teases. He leaves his back pack sitting on his desk and walks to where his professor is standing.

Their heights are almost identical with James standing at a mere inch taller. It’s just enough that James can use it to his advantage. A smirk pulls at the corner of his mouth as he crowds against the blonde. Their chests are just barely touching. James knows his boundaries; what he can and cannot do. This is bordering on completely inappropriate. But he had a long summer, a very long summer.

A hand on James’s chest stops him from moving any closer. “We talked about this,” Professor Martin says clearly.

“No,” James huffs, his blue eyes gleaming as he stares coldly at his professor. “You talked about this. I didn’t say a fucking word.” He places a hand on the one hovering on his chest, fingers curling around Professor Martin’s palm tightly.

With a hidden kind of strength, Professor Martin pulls his hand away and tries to take a step to the side. “James,” he warns.

“Paul,” James mocks. His hands move downwards to the button of those perfect blue slacks that James likes so much. 

Professor Martin ignores the use of his first name. “We cannot do this,” he makes sure that he is stern. 

“Mhmm,” James is smirking as he pops the button of Paul’s pants and untucks the crisp white button up. His fingers ghost over the pale skin of his professor’s stomach and is rewarded with a small shiver. James doesn’t have to look up to know that Paul’s eyes are closed as he tries to get a hold of the situation. Paul isn’t going to win though, James is completely confident. He reaches down and feels Paul growing hard in his hand and this battle is over before it even began.

James drops to his knees, it’s so familiar to him, he’s already licking his lips at the anticipation of what is to come. 

“James,” Paul says his name again though it’s less of a warning and more pleading.

This time James looks up, his big blue eyes locking with Paul’s as he bites his lower lip. He knows how he looks between Paul’s legs. It’s fucking obscene, wide eyes and a mouth practically watering as he remembers the feel of Paul in his mouth and the taste of him on his tongue. James wants it so bad he’s shaking. “Professor,” he whispers.

And just like that Paul gives in. He leans against his desk, hands gripping the edge as he prepares for what is only inevitable. In the end it’s just physically impossible to say no to the dark haired student. He wants it just as much as James anyway.

Not waiting another moment, James reaches up and yanks down Paul’s trousers and makes a mental note to tell him to wear them again and pretty much every day for the rest of his life. He leans forward and mouths at the Paul’s quickly growing cock through his boxer briefs. Paul’s hips jerk forward and he mutters some sort of an apology that James ignores.

“Come on,” Paul urges, his fingers tightening on his desk as James drags his tongue from base to tip slowly. His legs are shaking as he tries to keep himself from coming. It has been way too long since he has had James on his knees willing to suck his dick.

James smirks as he reaches up and pulls Paul’s briefs down allowing his cock to spring free. His breath hitches in the back of his throat as he admires the length before him. Paul is more than ready, already dripping pre-cum and James can’t wait any longer. He wraps a hand around Paul’s cock and leans forward, lips parted hungrily.

“Oh fuck,” Paul murmurs as he slides into James’s awaiting mouth. He resists the urge to thrust forward knowing the kid can only take so much at one time though he is more than surprised when James swallows him down, hand falling from around him, and his nose burying into the soft curls at the base of his cock. “You’ve been practicing.”

With a mouthful of cock there isn’t much that James can say but he manages a half smirk and a hum that has Paul shaking. He can already taste his professor on his tongue, a sharp taste that he craves every moment of every day. The stretch of his lips around Paul burns only slightly as he begins to move, bobbing his head in the way that he knows Paul absolutely loves.

If the view of James on his knees is obscene then the noises that come from Paul’s mouth are borderline pornographic. The moment James reaches up and grabs at those pale hips, fingers digging in tightly to keep steady, Paul lets out a shuddering moan and a gasped “fuck”. And James is so hungry for those noises, those gasps and swears that the conservative professor would never say in a normal conversation, a smug sense of accomplishment fills James knowing he is the only one that can pull those noises from the blonde. 

Paul releases his grip from his desk only to cup James’s jaw. It’s the go ahead for James to hollow out his cheeks and suck. The feeling is utter bliss as James’s mouth tightens around his cock. He gently thumbs at the stretch of those perfect pink lips and feels as James takes him into his mouth as far as he can.

“Fuck, James,” Paul groans his eyes fluttering shut. “That’s it.”

James pulls off with a pop and Paul shudders at the sudden loss of heat. “You forgetting how I like it, Professor?” he asks, his voice taunting, those lips wet and glossy with a mix of spit and pre-cum. Paul stares down at him with a raised brow. “Are you going to fuck my face or not?”

“Shit,” Paul rattles off as his hips jerking forward. He reaches for the back of James’s head and grips his locks tightly.

“About fucking time,” James rolls his eyes and opens his mouth as wide as it can go. Paul is back in his mouth almost immediately, hot and heavy on his tongue for just a moment before Paul is thrusting forward.

It’s quick and dirty after that point. Paul is rocking his hips in a rushed, rough rhythm and James is fucking reveling in it, he is getting off on the feel of being completely and utterly used. He reaches down and palms his erection through his jeans refusing to get off until his professor has.

“Don’t touch yourself,” Paul orders, his voice a hint darker than it was before. He yanks roughly at James’s hair.

James shudders and whines, eyes beginning to water at the sensation but loving every second of it. Paul fucks into James’s mouth in a blind fury forgetting how it felt to be sucked off by the kid. With each erratic thrust James’s mouth gets tighter around Paul, his tongue working the best it can as he tries to keep up. He knows Paul isn’t into this quick fuck, domination thing but James absolutely needs it and he gets it each and every time. Whatever, James will make up for it later anyway.

“Fu- James, I-“ Pauls voices breaks as he gets closer and closer.

James hums lowly and the vibrations send Paul off. Swears fall from the blonde’s mouth as his hips stutter as he comes, James taking it all swallowing every last drop sucking until there is nothing left. Paul has to push James away and even then it takes him a moment to get James away from his cock.

“You’re not getting an A for sucking me off,” Paul pants as James pulls up his briefs and slacks for him before standing up.

“Didn’t ask for one,” James smirks as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

“This isn’t going to be a normal thing,” Paul tries to lay down the law though his voice, completely wrecked and hoarse, is speaking something entirely different. James knows he’ll be back on his knees the next time he has class.

“Sure,” James complies anyway. He leans forward and presses his lips to Paul’s in a chaste kiss. “Whatever you say, Professor.”

Paul opens his mouth to say something but the door at the back of the room busts open and both men look up. A disheveled kid comes running in as he mutters things about alarm clocks and early classes. It’s clear from the sweatpants and wrinkled shirt that he has just woken up. He skids to a stop in front of the professor’s desk as he tries to catch his breath. 

“Sorry,” he breathes out. “Sorry I’m late. My alarm didn’t go off and my dorm is all the way across campus. I’m such a fucking idiot.”

James looks him over. He’s young, and James is one hundred percent sure that he is a freshman. His chest is heaving and his face is pink from running across campus. Deep blue green eyes look frantically from Paul to James. He bites his ridiculously pink bottom lip nervously. And he’s blonde. James has always had a thing for blondes. 

Unfortunately, Paul sighs and gestures for James to leave, which James isn’t too happy about but he goes without question so Paul can deal with professor things. He waves to Paul and winks at the freshman before grabbing his backpack and walking out of the classroom with a smirk as he feels the heavy gaze of his professor on his back.


End file.
